Ginny & Draco
by DarkViolett
Summary: Was Harry in seiner Schulzeit alles erlebt hat wissen wir ja, aber was machen Ginny und Draco? Wie könnte es aussehen wenn die beiden sich das erste Mal sehen, ohne zu wissen wer der andere ist? Was könnte passieren, wenn die zwei merken, dass sich Gefühl
1. Vorwort

Vorwort !!!

Diese Seite nur lesen wen mein Palaber interessiert, oder wenn etwas unverständlich ist !!!

So da ich extrem in Harry Potter rum hunze mit meiner Fanfic, direkt mal ein paar Erläuterungen.

Die Schuljahr angaben sind Ginnys Schuljahre, also ist Jahr 1 in Band 2 usw.

Was Harry in seiner Schulzeit alles erlebt hat wissen wir ja, aber was machen Ginny und Draco? Wie könnte es aussehen wenn die beiden sich das erste Mal sehen, ohne zu wissen wer der andere ist? Was könnte passieren, wenn die zwei merken, dass sich Gefühle nicht verbieten lassen?

Werde zwar nicht in die Haupthandlung der Harry Potter Bände eingreifen, allerdings wird einiges vom Original abschweifen, da ich erstens nicht mehr alles genau im Kopf habe (vor allem zeitlich), da es schon eine ganze Weile her ist, dass ich die Bücher gelesen oder auch die Filme gesehen habe und zweitens müssen ja ein paar Dinge anders laufen, sonst bekommt diese Geschichte ja keinen Sinn. Das heißt, dass ein paar Dinge anders laufen oder nicht passieren, dafür vielleicht ein paar Sachen passieren, die so nicht passiert sind. Erst im 6. bzw. Ginnys 5. Jahr läuft die Geschichte ein wenig bis ganz anders (weiß ich noch nicht genau).

Naja und zugegeben Ginny und Draco werden wohl auch recht OOC werden. Wobei Draco und Ginny meiner Meinung nach recht flexible, ausbaufähige Charaktere sind. Ginny ist in fast jeder Fanfic verschieden und Draco wirkt meistens auch härter wie er in den Büchern rüber kommt. Schwer ist es eigentlich nur ihn in Lovestorrys noch Slytherinlike zu lassen. Wird wohl auch mir nicht ganz gelingen. Aber bitte bedenkt, abgesehen Ginny gegenüber, benimmt er sich wie immer.


	2. Jahr 1 1

Direkt zu Anfang muss ich erklären, dass Ginny und Draco sich in der Winkelgasse überhaupt nicht gesehen haben, Lucius ihr aber schon, dass Buch zugesteckt hat. Als Begründung fällt mir eigentlich nur ein, dass dort soviel los war, dass zwar Lucius aber nicht Draco drauf geachtet hat, dass es da noch wen gab. Die anderen Änderungen werden sich (hoffentlich) aus der Geschichte ergeben.

Jahr 1 (1/2)

Ginny saß mit ein paar anderen Erstklässlern im Hogwartsexpress und war wütend auf ihren Bruder Ron. Eigentlich hatte er versprochen, sich mit Harry und Hermine zu ihr zu setzen, damit sie nicht so verloren war, aber nein – nichts. Hermine war los gezogen um die Jungen zu suchen. Diese machte sich nämlich Sorgen, ob sie überhaupt im Zug waren. So ein Blödsinn! Sie waren doch heimlich hinein gehuscht um sich nicht mit der kleinen Ginny abzugeben. Ginny seufzte. Das hieß wohl Harry fand sie zu blöde um sie kennen zu lernen. Warum benahm sie sich auch in seiner Gegenwart so peinlich. Na ja, wenigstens saß sie nicht allein hier rum und einige der anderen waren auch echt nett. Sie war völlig in ein lustiges Gespräch mit den anderen vertieft und schwang lachend ihre Haare nach hinten, wodurch sie ihren Kopf zur Seite neigte. Dadurch sah sie durch das Fenster der Abteiltür und sah für einen Moment in graue Augen. Sofort wand sich der blonde Besitzer ab und war verschwunden. 'Verdammt waren das Augen. Und der Typ, voll süß!'

Viel älter als sie konnte er nicht gewesen sein, vielleicht in ihrem, vielleicht in Rons Alter. „Hey Ginny was ist los?" fragte Amy, das Mädchen neben ihr und riss sie wieder in die Realität. „Hm? Oh ähm schon gut."

Dann wand sie sich wieder den anderen zu und beteiligte sich wieder am Gespräch. Der Gedanke an den Jungen war schnell wieder vergessen.

Draco war auf dem Weg zur Toilette und guckte in die Abteile. Vielleicht konnte er diesem Pottertrottel später ja mal einen "Begrüßungsbesuch" abstatten. Potter fand er allerdings nicht, dafür sah er in einem Abteil voller Erstklässler lange rote Haare. 'Kann das sein?

Eine Weasley? Gibt es denn überhaupt ein weibliches Wiesel?' Plötzlich sah sie zufällig zu ihm und zwei braune Augen strahlten ihn regelrecht an. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er hier Erstklässler beobachtete und setzte seinen Weg fort. Was interessierten ihn denn die Blagen? Und wenn dieses Mädchen eine Weasley war, konnte ihm doch egal sein. Allerdings konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen. Ja sie hatte rote Haare und Sommersprossen, aber nun wirklich nicht hässlich und Weasleys waren grottenhässlich, ausnahmslos.

In Hogwarts bemerkte Draco dann auch den Grund warum er Potter nicht gefunden hatte. Er und sein Wieselfreund waren gar nicht da. Nur die Nervensäge Granger war da. Während der Aufnahmezeremonie sah er das rothaarige Mädchen wieder, und musste feststellen, dass der Zustand ihres Umhang doch etwas Weasleyhaft wirkte. Wie schon erwähnt, es gab keine nicht hässlichen Weasleys und keine weiblichen Weasleykinder, aber auch keine zweite verarmte rothaarige Zauberfamilie. Als nächstes war sie dran. Als der Applaus für Tyron Banks am Ravenclawtisch verstummte hörte er Mc Gonegall rufen „Ginny Weasley." Also doch. Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet.

Ginny merkte dass sie beobachtet wurde, als sie sich an den Griffindortisch setzte und sah geradeaus zu den Slytherins. Der blonde Junge von vorhin warf ihr noch kurz einen abwertenden Blick zu, den Ginny böse funkelnd erwiderte, bevor beide wieder auf die Zeremonie achteten. Jetzt war Ginny klar um wen es sich handelte. Blond arrogant, zwischen zwei Gorillas sitzend- Draco Malfoy. Und den hatte sie süß gefunden!

xxx xxx xxx

Es war die zweite Schulwoche und Ginny war zusammen mit Amy, die wie sie in Griffindor gelandet war auf dem Weg zu Verteidigung. Nicht aus Zeitmangel, sondern aus Spaß machten sie, verbotener weise, ein Wettrennen zum Klassenraum. Ginny führte als sie plötzlich in jemanden rein rauschte und auf den Hintern knallte. Beschämt sah sie hoch und erschrak.

„Miniwiesel!" zischte Malfoy der von einem der zwei Idioten, Crabbe und Goyle, wie sie erfahren hatte, gehalten wurde, da er sonst wohl auch auf den Boden geschlagen wäre.

„Tschuldigung"

Draco lachte nur gehässig und rief im weitergehen zurück. „Schon gut Weasley, wenigstens einer deiner Sippschaft findet den richtigen Platz- demütig vor meinen Füßen."

„Arschloch."

Draco drehte sich um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er sie das murmeln hörte.

„Was war das?"

Ginny die mittlerweile wieder stand schaute ihm fest in die Augen als sie das gesagte um einiges lauter wiederholte. „Arschloch!"

Draco hielt Crabbe und Goyle zurück. „Macht euch doch nicht lächerlich mit dem Mini Wiesel komm ich schon allein klar."

Ginny schluckte, als er ihr immer näher kam und als er schlussendlich so nahe war, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren konnte. Dass sie Angst hatte, wäre glatte Untertreibung. Sie schaffte es ein Zittern zu unterdrücken, bei sechs Brüdern lernte man, keine Angst zu zeigen. Sie hielt seinem Blick trotzig Stand mit dem er sie auf zu spießen.

„Pass auf Weasley, beim Nächsten Mal bin ich nicht so großzügig. Für dieses Mal kannst du froh sein, dass ich mich nicht an Kleinkindern vergreife!"

Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

'Kleinkind?' Was bildete der sich ein. Vielleicht war er größer und stärker als sie, körperlich wie magisch, aber gerade mal ein Jahr älter. Als er fast um die nächste Ecke war, rief sie ihm doch noch etwas hinterher.

„Hab dich auch lieb Opa!"

Sie glaubte nicht, dass er zurück kommen würde, doch riskieren wollte sie nun auch nichts. Also zog sie Amy, die die ganze Zeit wie erstarrt daneben gestanden hatte und lief los. Am Klassenzimmer angekommen brachen die zwei erstmal in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Du bist wahnsinnig Ginny!"

„Ich weiß, aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders!"

Als er sie noch einmal rufen hörte, drehte er sich noch einmal böse funkelnd um, doch er sah sie nur noch laufen. 'Dumme Göre!' Er hatte ihre Anspielung auf sein Alter wohl verstanden. Und? Er war trotzdem was besseres. Er war ein Malfoy und sie nur eine dumme kleine dreckige Weasley. Das einzige was ihn ein wenig verwirrte war das kurze leichte Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, als er in ihre trotzigen Augen gesehen hatte. Den Gedanken den er gehabt hatte vergaß er lieber gleich wieder. 'Ist die süß!'

Doch selbst bis zum Abend hatte er es noch nicht geschafft, das wieder zu vergessen. Er sah sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Eigentlich hatte er sich bis jetzt noch keine Gedanken wirklichen Gedanken über Mädchen gemacht. Aber okay, fing er halt jetzt damit an. Ein paar Mädchen waren ziemlich hübsch, andere weniger bis gar nicht. Ein paar waren ganz in Ordnung, die meisten einfach nur nervig. Dann gab es schlanke, dicke, mittelmäßige, große kleine, aber verdammt nochmal kein einziges "süßes"! Das letzte Wesen, dass er wirklich "süß" gefunden hatte, war seine Eule gewesen, die er sich schon als Babyeule aus der Malfoyeigenen Zucht hatte aussuchen dürfen. Natürlich hatte er das nie gesagt, Malfoys fanden nichts süß, aber genau das war seine Eule... und Ginny Weasley.

xxx xxx xxx

Ginny lag auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Den ganzen Sommer war sie total in Harry verknallt gewesen, und konnte es kaum erwarten ihn zu sehen. Dann kam er, und sie hatte kein Wort heraus gebracht. Jetzt hier in Hogwarts, sah sie ihn noch immer täglich, auch wenn sie wenig mit ihm zu tun hatte. Sie fand ihn immer noch toll, ja, aber in letzter Zeit hingen ihre Gedanken auch noch bei einem anderen Jungen. Sich diese Gedanken zu verbieten hatte keinen Sinn, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Sie wusste ihm näher zu kommen, war noch viel weniger möglich, wie bei Harry, und bei dem hatte sie es schon für UNmöglich gehalten. Draco hasste sie, und das schon ohne sie zu kennen. Nur weil sie eine Weasley war, weil sie arm war und weil sie in Griffindor war. Warum konnte sie ihn nicht auch einfach hassen, weil er ein Slytherin und einfach Draco Malfoy war. Er schikanierte ihren Bruder, Hermine und vor allem Harry. Er war der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, dem schlimmsten Menschen den sie je gesehen hatte. Trotz alledem bekam sie Herzklopen, wenn sie ihn sah oder auch nur an seine traumhaften Augen dachte. Genauso wie wenn sie an Harry und dessen süßes Lächeln dachte. Konnte man in zwei Jungen verknallt sein? Wenn ja, dann war sie es. Über all das konnte sie nur mit Tom sprechen. Er verstand sie. Dabei war er noch viel schlimmer dran als sie. In ein Buch eingesperrt, einsam und allein und trotzdem schaffte er es noch sie zu trösten.

xxx xxx xxx

Eigentlich hatte er andere Sorgen, als sich um solche Banalitäten zu kümmern. Eigentlich sollte er sich nur darum kümmern, wer dieser ominöse Erbe Slytherins war oder warum Potter Parsel sprach. Aber immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu der kleinen Weasley. Sie wirkte dauernd traurig oder müde, vielleicht beides. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst vor dem Monster und machte sich große Sorgen um die versteinerten. Was kümmerte es ihn also? Doch beim Abendessen wanderten seine Blicke ungewollt wieder zu ihr. Sie sah noch viel schlechter aus, wie alle anderen, die wohl genauso besorgt und verängstigt waren. Es gefiel ihm nicht, sie so zu sehen. Es brachte nichts, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es ihn freuen sollte wenn es ihr schlecht ging. Tat es aber nicht.

xxx xxx xxx

Draco saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren. Allerdings fiel ihm das etwas schwer, da er wusste, dass er von den tuschelnden Mädchen seines Jahrgangs beobachtet wurde. Pansy hatte ihm heute ein Briefchen heimlich in den Umhang gesteckt, dass sie in ihn verliebt war, schon lange an ihn dachte und ob er mit ihr gehen wollte. Nein wollte er nicht. Er wollte nicht mit Pansy, dümmlich lächelnd, Händchen haltend durch Hogwarts laufen. Wenn er das wollte, hätte er ihr das schon gesagt. Schließlich war es ja kein besonders großes Geheimnis, dass Pansy in ihn verknallt war. So wie sie ihn dauernd anlächelte, wenn er mal ein zwei Worte mit ihr wechselte, oder wie sie ihn ständig vermeintlich heimlich beobachtete.

„Draco?"

Er blickte auf zu seinem Klassenkameraden Blaise Zabini, der sich jetzt neben ihn setzte.

„Hm?"

„Tracy hat mich gebeten mit dir zu reden, wegen Pansy."

Draco merkte ihm an, dass er dazu eigentlich nicht wirklich Lust hatte, aber Tracy war halt seine Freundin, und wollte wohl nicht, dass diese sauer war. Draco seufzte genervt. Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt so zu tun, als hätte er den Brief gar nicht bemerkt und nie gelesen. Das konnte er wohl jetzt vergessen.

„Ja, ich habe ihren Brief gelesen und nein, will ich nicht."

Blaise nickt und überlegte was er noch sagen könnte, als Draco noch was sagte. Er kam sich zwar blöd vor, über so etwas zu reden, aber schließlich war Blaise zu ihm gekommen um über Mädchen zu reden.

„Wie is das überhaupt. Bist du in Tracy verknallt oder so?"

Er merkte, dass Blaise sich bemühte nicht rot zu werden.

„Weiß nicht, denk schon. Und du findest gar nichts an Pansy?"

„Ich hab nichts gegen sie, aber..."

Statt weiter zu reden verzog er leicht das Gesicht. Er kam sich echt lächerlich vor, Blaise fragen zu wollen, wie das ist verknallt zu sein. Ersten sollten Jungen nicht darüber reden, zweitens, wenn er mal ganz ehrlich war, wusste er das sowieso schon längst. Blaise nickte erneut und meinte nur noch. „Ich sag ihr einfach, du magst sie, aber nicht so."

Na, so konnte man es auch ausdrücken. Das war zwar eine gesteigerte Aussage, aber wenn Blaise meinte, das klang besser, bitte. Seine Mutter hatte ihm garantiert schon in der Wiege beigebracht mit Mädchen zu reden. Apropos Mutter, er musste den Brief an seine Mutter noch abschicken.

Ginny stand in der Eulerei und band einer der Schuleulen den Brief an ihre Eltern um. Sie schrieb regelmäßig nach Hause. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit großes Heimweh und konnte sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen unbedingt mal her gewollt zu haben. Anfangs war es ja auch schön gewesen, aber jetzt war alles anders. Natürlich waren noch immer alle nett zu ihr, aber sie merkte, dass sie sie seltsam fanden und sie hatten Recht. Das schlimmste an allem war, sie hatte sich in Tom getäuscht, er hatte sie enttäuscht. Nie war es ihm um sie gegangen. Es ging immer nur um Harry. Ein paar Tränen verließen ihre Augen. Die Tür ging auf und Ginny wurde panisch. Musste jetzt ausgerechnet er hier auftauchen? Sie traute kaum sich zu rühren, tat angestrengt als würde sie sich weiter mit der Eule beschäftigen und hoffte er bemerkte ihre Tränen und ihre Nervosität nicht, doch ihr war klar er musste es gesehen haben, als sie sich kurz angesehen hatten. Zum Teil erleichtert, zum Teil deprimiert stellte er fest dass er sie gar nicht beachtete. Sie schien es ihm nicht mal wert zu sein sie fertig zu machen. Da sie sicher war, er bemerke es eh nicht, ging sie in Richtung Ausgang an ihm an ihm vorbei. Da der Gang sehr schmal war, und Ginny sowieso starr auf den Boden sah, streifte sie versehentlich Dracos Hand mit ihrer. Sie lief sofort knallrot an, ging aber mit zittrigen Beinen weiter. Sie hoffte inständig er hörte ihren Herzschlag nicht. Als sie durch die Tür war, rannte sie los. Bloß weg.

Draco öffnete die Tür zur Eulerei und erstarrte innerlich. Da stand Ginny und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Als wäre nichts, als hätte er ihre Tränen nicht gesehen, ging er zu seiner Eule. Jeden anderen hätte er verspottet. Wäre sie nicht sie, würde er sich lustig darüber machen, dass sie hier stand und heulte. Bei ihr musste er sich schon fast zurück nehmen, sie nicht zu trösten. Er wusste, dass es ihr die letzten Monate von Tag zu Tag schlechter ging und schon längst hatte er aufgehört sich vor zu machen, nichts für sie zu fühlen. Er hatte sich das ganze Jahr über nach und nach immer mehr in sie verliebt und über jede Veränderung Sorgen gemacht. Ihm war noch immer vollkommen klar, dass er das nicht durfte, dass das völlig falsch seinem Stand und seiner Herkunft nach war, aber es war so. Er war das erste Mal verliebt und konnte nur hoffen, dass das schnell vorbei ging. Seine Mutter hatte mal gesagt als er noch kleiner war und das verliebt sein ekelig fand, er würde sich in seinem Leben bestimmt viele Male verlieben, bis er dann irgendwann die große Liebe finden und heiraten würde. Er hoffte, dass das stimmte. Sein Herz ging immer schneller als Ginny in seine Richtung kam. Sie sah ihn nicht an, bemerkte nicht, dass er sie ansah und ohne zu wissen warum, vielleicht um ihr doch Trost zu geben, streckte er seine Hand ein wenig aus und seine Finger berührten ihre. Das Kribbeln, das diese Berührung verursachte, zog ihm durch den ganzen Körper. Sie dagegen schien es nicht mal bemerkt zu haben, sondern ging einfach weiter. Im Nachhinein war er sogar froh darüber. Wie hatte er auch so bescheuert sein können? Wie hätte er das logisch erklären sollen? Dieser Gedanke währte allerdings bloß kurz und wurde von einem ganz anderem abgelöst. Wie es wohl wäre mit Ginny Händchen zu halten oder sie vielleicht sogar... schon allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn rot werden, zum Glück war er allein. ...zu küssen.


	3. Jahr 1 2

Jahr 1 (2/2)

Zwei Tage nach der Begegnung in der Eulerei, saß Ginny am Frühstückstisch. Es war Posteulenzeit und eine der Eulen kam auf Ginny zu. Diese war völlig erstaunt, da es sich um eine der Schuleulen handelte. Wer aus der Schule sollte ihr denn schreiben. Neugierig öffnete sie den Brief. Es waren nur zwei Sätze: Bitte sei doch nicht mehr so traurig. Ich möchte dich endlich wieder lächeln sehen. Zudem enthielt der Brief eine Schokofroschkarte und da Ginny diese sammelte wusste sie, dass es eine der seltensten war. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn. Wer wusste alles, dass sie die sammelte und wer würde ihr auch noch eine so seltene Karte schenken. Einen Moment, dachte sie an Harry, aber der sammelte sie doch selbst, außerdem hätte der die doch kaum anonym geschickt. Dem Absender eine Freude machend, lächelte sie. Es schien wirklich doch noch wen zu geben, der sich Gedanken um sie machte.

Draco saß ebenfalls beim Frühstück und beobachtete, wie so oft, unauffällig den Griffindortisch. Als Ginny dann lächelte, wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Sie lächelte und das nur wegen ihm. Am Abend zuvor hatte er sich eine Packung Schokofrösche geöffnet. Da er kein Intresse an diesen Karten hatte, wollte er sie wie üblich weg werfen, als ihm etwas einfiel. Es war schon einige Zeit her, da hatte er "zufällig" gehört, wie Ginny mit einem Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang über genau diese Karte sprach. Er wusste, dass er ihr damit eine Freude machen könnte, aber er konnte sie ihr ja schlecht geben. Nach langem hin und her hatte Draco sie heute morgen noch vor dem Frühstück mit dem Brief zur Eulerei gebracht. Auch, wenn Ginny seine Eule gar nicht kennen konnte, ging er lieber auf Nummer sicher, und nahm eine der Schuleulen.

xxx xxx xxx

Draco stand unter Schock. Das Monster hatte Ginny verschleppt. Höchstwahrscheinlich sogar getötet. Das konnte doch nicht sein, durfte einfach nicht. Warum? Sie war reinblütig und das Monster konnte schließlich schlecht wissen, dass ihre Familie zu den Blutsverrätern zählte, oder? Und wenn, warum hatte es nicht einen ihrer vier bescheuerten Brüder genommen? Darauf, dass sie von irgendwem gerettet werden könnte, machte er sich erst gar keine Hoffnung. Selbst wenn sie noch lebte, die Kammer war bis jetzt nicht gefunden worden und würde es wohl auch mit Sicherheit nicht mehr. Es war ihm egal, dass sich niemand allein herum bewegen sollte, er tat es trotzdem. Ihm würde erstens sowieso nichts passieren, zweitens wollte er allein sein. Ihm war zum heulen zu Mute und das ging außer ihn keinen was an. So ging er jetzt also durchs Schloss und suchte einen Ort wo er sich ungestört ausheulen konnte, ohne erwischt zu werden. Warum auch sollte er sich dafür rechtfertigen um ein Mädchen zu heulen, dass er eh bald vergessen würde. Er hätte einfach mit Pansy gehen sollen. Vielleicht hätte er sich dann schon längs ent- und in Pansy verliebt. Vielleicht wäre es ihm dann jetzt egal oder würde sich sogar darüber freuen, was mit Ginny passiert war. Zumindest würde er jetzt nicht in diesem dunklen Raum allein herum sitzen und sich wie ein Kleinkind die Seele aus dem Leib heulen. Es war schon fast Morgen, als er sich endlich wieder soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er zurück in den Slytherinschlafsaal in sein Bett gehen konnte und tatsächlich noch in einen kurzen traumlosen Schlaf.

XXX XXX XXX

Als er erfuhr, dass Ginny nun doch gerettet und der Basilisk getötet wurde, machte sein Herz nicht nur einen sondern gleich mehrere Hüpfer. Nur, dass es wieder Potter war, der der Held des Tages war, und das während er sich einen zurecht geheult hatte, kotzte ihn tierisch an. So sehr, dass er ein ernsthaftes, grimmiges „War ja sowas von klar." ausspuckte.

Da er wusste, dass sein Vater im Schloss, bei dem wieder eingestellten Dumbeldore war, ging er in Richtung dessen Büro, um seinem Vater wie es sich gehörte, guten Tag zu sagen. Was er da hörte ließ ihm seinen Kiefer beinahe bis auf den Boden fallen. Sein Vater gab es zwar nicht unbedingt zu, aber so wie es sich anhörte, war die ganze Sache sein Verdienst. Seine Schuld, dass Ginny das ganze Jahr so gelitten hatte und beinahe gestorben war. Sein eigener Vater war schuld, dass er selbst fast die ganze Nacht durch geheult hatte. So sehr Draco diesen Mann sonst auch bewunderte, in diesem Moment hasste er ihn, er hasste ihn so sehr wie nicht mal Potter. Bevor sein Vater um die Ecke bog und ihn bemerken konnte verschwand er. Auch wenn sein Vater ihn für sein respektloses fernbleiben noch so sehr rügen würde, er war zu aufgebracht um ihm gegenüber zu treten. Er könnte es nicht schaffen sich gut genug zusammen zu reißen, dass seinem Vater nichts auffallen würde.

Ginny lag noch auf der Krankenstation um sich zu erholen und es war mitten in der Nacht als Draco sich zu ihr schlich. Keiner sollte mitbekommen, wo er hin wollte und auch Ginny selbst, sollte auf keinen Fall mitbekommen, dass er da war. Er musste sie sehen, sich selbst davon überzeugen, dass mit ihr auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Vor allem jetzt, nachdem er wusste, dass sein Vater an allem schuld war. Leise wie eine Katze betrat er das Zimmer neben der Kankenstation. Zum Glück war Ginny allein hier. Für sie wurde extra ein eigenes Zimmer eingerichtet, damit sie sich beim Anblick der noch immer versteinerten Opfer des Basilisken nicht noch schuldiger fühlte. Vorsichtshalber, damit sie auch ja nicht wach wurde, sprach er noch einen Schlafzauber über Ginny aus. Er setzt sich zu ihr ans Bett und beobachtete sie. Sie sah noch immer schrecklich erschöpft aus und Draco strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

Was Draco nicht gewusst hatte, und erst am nächsten Tag beim nachschlagen erfuhr. Schlafzauber wirkten nicht, wenn die entsprechende Person bereits schlief. So wurde Ginny langsam wach als sie seine Berührung auf der Haut spürte. Sie wollte gerade die Augen öffnen, als sie ihren Besucher sprechen bzw. beinahe flüstern hörte und sie war sich sicher noch zu träumen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Ginny. Ich wusste es nicht, wirklich nicht. Hätte ich es gewusst, ich hätte doch etwas dagegen getan. Ich weiß du wirst mich hassen, noch mehr als sonst wenn du es erfährst. Dabei hab ich dich doch so gern."

Sicher das Ginny tief und fest schlief, beugte er sich langsam hinunter. Sein Herz schlug Purzelbäume vor Aufregung. Auch wenn es ziemlich einseitig sein würde, er war nur noch Zentimeter von seinem ersten Kuss entfernt. Vielleicht war es nicht richtig, das zu tun, während sie nichts ahnend schlief, aber hey, er war ein Slytherin und es war die einzige Gelegenheit die er je haben würde. Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und gab ihr einen federleichten Kuss. Als sich seine Lippen entfernten öffnete sie die Augen.

Das konnte nur ein Traum sein und gleichzeitig konnte es keiner sein. So oft hatte sie geträumt, dass er sie küsste, aber das hier war viel besser, viel realer, viel viel schöner. Und sie hatte Recht, es war kein Traum. Sie sah genau in seine Augen. Wie versteinert sah er sie an und wurde rot. Das war der Zeitpunkt um ab zu hauen, doch sein Körper gehorchte seinen Befehlen nicht. Wenigstens schien sie noch nicht realisiert haben, was gerade passiert war, schließlich schrie sie nicht los. Vielleicht hatte sie wenigstens nichts von dem Kuss bemerkt, war nur dadurch wach geworden.

„Was tut dir leid? Und warum sollte ich dich hassen?"

Als er ihre Frage hörte war es komplett um seine Hautfarbe geschehen, eine Tomate wäre blass gegen ihn.

„W warst du..." er schluckte „...die ganze Zeit wach?" brachte er dann atemlos heraus.

Ginny nickte bloß als Antwort, sie war mindestens genauso unsicher wie er, nur das sie zudem völlig verwirrt war. Was passierte hier überhaupt? Warum kam Draco mitten in der Nacht her, fühlte sich für irgendwas verantwortlich, sagte dass er sie gern hat und küsste sie. Das war doch völlig irreal, doch trotzdem war sie sich ganz sicher hell wach zu sein. Langsam setzt sie sich auf.

„Warum hast du dann nichts gesagt um dich bemerkbar zu machen?"

Dracos Stimme war nun etwas barsch, was aus dem Versuch heraus seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen resultierte. Irgendwie befürchtete er gerade, Ginny könnte das Geschehene rum erzählen und sich über ihn lustig machen, natürlich mit Potter und Konsorten. Er merkte, dass Ginny durch seinen Tonfall zusammen zuckte. Zögerlich nahm er ihre Hand.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

Ginny war noch verunsicherter. Spielten ihr ihre Gefühle wieder einen Streich? Versuchte es Draco auf die gleiche Schiene wie Tom? Tom hatte sich auch erst ihr eingeschleimt Vertrauen gewonnen und dann zugeschlagen. Hatte Draco gemerkt, dass sie sich irgendwie in ihn verliebt hatte und wollte das ausnutzen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte doch gedacht sie würde schlafen, wollte gar nicht, dass sie etwas mitbekam. Er wäre viel sicherer wenn das alles Absicht gewesen wäre. Sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an und er lächelte genauso zurück.

„Also, was tut dir leid?" versuchte sie es noch einmal.

Als er dann beschämt nach unten guckte, drückte sie aufmunternd seine Hand. Betreten erzählte er was er heute mit angehört hatte, allerdings war Ginny nicht im Ansatz so geschockt wie erwartet. Sie hatte irgendwie schon geahnt, dass es nur Lucius Malfoy gewesen sein konnte, der ihr in der Winkelgasse das Buch zugesteckt hatte. Was Ginny viel schlimmer fand, war, dass wohl die ganze Schule wusste, dass sie für alles verantwortlich war und dass sie von einem Buch besessen gewesen war. Sie kam sich reichlich dumm vor. Genau das war sie, ein dummes kleines Mädchen, das so naiv war einem Buch mit ihrem Liebeskummer voll zu jammern.

„Liebeskummer?"

Sofort wurde Ginny rot. Wie peinlich! Sie war so erleichtert gewesen sich alles von der Brust zu reden, dass sie einfach drauf los geplappert hatte.

„Naja, ich war am Anfang ziemlich in Harry verschossen..." Versuchte sie sich zu flüchten, ohne ihn, Draco, zu erwähnen.

Daraufhin ließ er ihre Hand los. Er war verletzt und wütend gleichzeitig. Er wusste, dass das mit Ginny und ihm unmöglich war, aber musste sie denn ausgerechnet auf Potter stehen. Wer war der Typ denn, Superman? Bei Dracos Reaktion nahm Ginny allen Mut zusammen. Er hatte ihr eben gesagt, das er sie mochte und sie sogar geküsst. Eindeutiger gings doch nicht.

„...und dann hab ich auch noch so einen arroganten Schleim scheißenden Oberfiesling nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen."

Draco sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Sollte das jetzt ne Beleidigung oder Liebeserklärung sein, Weasley?"

doch Ginny grinste bloß zurück. „Suchs dir aus,Malfoy!"

Dann lächelten die beiden sich einfach nur an und diesmal war es Ginny die nach Dracos Hand griff. Für diesen Moment waren die zwei einfach nur zufrieden. Irgendwann seufze Draco und Ginny sah ihn besorgt an.

„Was ist?"

„Das mit uns..."

Sie verstand was er meinte und sah ihn traurig lächelnd an. „Ich weiß."

„Ich sollte besser langsam gehen." Ginny nickte, doch er machte keine Anstalten auf zu stehen oder Ginnys Hand lassen. Stattdessen wanderte sein Kopf langsam auf sie zu, genau wie Ginnys auf ihn. Vorsichtig und zart trafen ihre Lippen für einen kurzen Kuss aufeinander und gingen wieder auseinander. „Gute Nacht." flüsterte Ginny „Dir auch" flüsterte Draco zurück, bevor er aufstand und lächelnd zur Tür ging.

xxx xxx xxx

Ginny und Draco liefen sich noch einige Male über den Weg, doch weder wechselten sie auch nur ein einziges Wort, noch sahen sie sich auch nur an. Nur zweimal, wo sie beide wirklich ganz allein im ganzen Flur waren berührten sie sich im vorbei gehen mit ihren Fingerspitzen.

xxx xxx xxx

Im Hogwartsexpress saß sie stillschweigend mit ihren fröhlichen Klassenkameraden im Abteil. Eigentlich hatte sich alles wieder normalisiert, aber heute war ihr nicht nach lachen zu Mute. So lange würde sie Draco jetzt nicht sehen. Gar nicht sehen. Da sah sie ihn, wie er schon wieder wie am Anfang des Jahres kurz ins Abteil sah. Nur dass er ihr diesmal mit seinen Augen bedeutete, sie solle mitkommen. Verwundert und etwas beunruhigt tat sie es, begründete ihr verschwinden mit einem kurzen „Klo".

Ginny sah wie Draco im Toilettenraum verschwand, die Tür aber nur anlehnte.

„Wenn ich rauskomme gehst du rein und wenn jemand kommt, klopf ungeduldig."sagte er leise, als sie an der Tür angekommen war.

„Okay. Was ist denn los?"

„Nichts, ich wollte dir nur schöne Ferien wünschen."

Das überraschte sie jetzt doch etwas.

„Oh. Danke. Wünsch ich dir auch."

„ Ginny..."

Der ernste Ton machte ihr nun doch Sorgen.

„Ja?"

„Pass bitte auf dich auf."

Ginny errötete leicht. „Werd ich."

„Ich mein es ernst. Ich will dich nicht noch ein Jahr so traurig sehen."

In dem Moment wurde ihr etwas klar. Daran hatte sie ja gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Danke."

„Wofür?" Er hatte keine Ahnung wovon sie sprach. „Für die Schokofroschkarte."

Draco musste lächeln.

„Gern geschehen... Ich komm jetzt raus, okay."

„Okay."

Als er raus kam hauchten sie sich nur noch ein kurzes „Machs gut."- „Du auch" entgegen, wobei sie sich ein letztes mal in die Augen sahen und sich ein letztes Mal ihre Händ berührten.

Draco wusste, dass es völlig falsch gewesen war, noch einmal miteinander zu sprechen, aber er hatte sich einfach von ihr verabschieden wollen.

Xxx xxx xxx

Am Bahnhof begrüßte Ginny fröhlich ihre Eltern. Da hörte sie auch schon eine Stimme über den Bahnsteig bellen, die einige erstklässler anfuhr, sie hätten gefälligst Platz zu , Draco war wie er war und würde sich wohl nie ändern, trotzdem hatte sie ihn einfach verdammt gern. Und er sie auch.


	4. Jahr 2 1

Jahr 2 (1)

Ginny stand mit ihrer Familie, Harry und Hermine am Bahngleis. Endlich wieder nach Hogwarts. Ja klar, der Sommer war super gewesen, aber trotzdem. Sie war endlich wieder hier. Auch wenn sie das letzte Jahr größtenteils mit schlechten Erinnerungen verband, gab es auch kleine wunderschöne. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass da nichts mehr war, nichts mehr sein würde, freute sie sich doch ihn wieder zu sehen. Zudem hatte sie vor, aus diesem Jahr etwas zu machen. Das letzte Jahr hatte sie sich irgendwie selbst verbockt. Dieses Jahr würde ihr das nicht passieren. Kurz sah sie zu Harry und lächelte ihn an und dieser lächelte freundlich zurück. Irgendwie war ihm seine Gegenwart noch immer ein bischen peinlich. Nein, verliebt war sie längst nicht mehr in ihn, doch ihre ganze Familie und Harry selbst wohl auch, glaubten das. Alle hatten damals gewusst, dass sie sich in ihn verknallt hatte und ihr dämlicher Bruder hatte es seinem besten Freund direkt auf die Nase gebunden. Das war ja schon peinlich genug, aber nachdem er sie in der Kammer des Schreckens gerettet hatte, schien es wohl selbstverständlich, dass sie ihm ihre ewige Liebe schenkte. Sie konnte es ja irgendwie keinem verübeln, dass sie noch immer für die kleine naive Ginny gehalten wurde, sie hatte im letzten Jahr nicht gerade das Gegenteil bewiesen, allerdings kam sich schon ziemlich blöd vor. Aber bitte, lieber so, als wenn sie die Wahrheit wussten.

Ein wenig nervös war Draco schon, wenn er daran dachte sie wieder zu sehen. Den ganzen Sommer lang hatte er sie nicht einmal gesehen, nicht mal in der Winkelgasse war er ihr über den Weg gelaufen. Hatte sie ihn schon vergessen oder nicht? Er sie, wie es gerade aussah, nicht. Was genau er fühlte, wusste er nicht. Am Anfang hatte er noch oft an sie gedacht aber in der letzten Zeit hatte er geglaubt, da wäre nichts mehr, doch jetzt und hier, wo sie jeder Zeit auftauchen konnte, war dieses Kribbeln wieder da. War er einfach nur aufgeregt, sie wieder zu sehen, oder war da doch noch mehr? Er ließ den Blick schweifen und seine Augen fanden ihr Ziel. Da standen sie alle, unübersehbar, der ganze dreckige Weasleyhaufen, Potter und das Schlammblut. Mittendrin "sie" und wie schon im letzten Jahr konnte er sich einfach nicht erklären, dass sie eine von denen war. Das nächste was er sah, war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ginny und Potter lächelten sich an. War ja klar. Da sah sie ihn nur eine Weile nicht, da hing sie sich wieder an den großen großen Helden. Ihn, Draco, bemerkte sie gar nicht mal. Sah sich nicht einmal um, ob sie ihn sah. Nein, Potter hatte sie wieder so um den Finger gewickelt, dass er ihr ganzes Universum war. Wie sehr er ihn doch hasste. Sollte ihn doch dieser Black holen und kalt machen. Dann wäre er ihn endlich los. Nur dann brauchte Ginny auch nicht mehr ankommen und sich ausheulen.

„Dreckige Brut." zischte er noch kurz, bevor er Vincent und Gregory bedeutete, ihm in den Zug zu folgen. Er hatte genug gesehen. Einige Zeit später fasste er für sich selbst zusammen. Er hatte schon allein beim Gedanken Ginny wieder zu sehen Herzrasen bis zum geht nicht mehr gehabt und war nun tierisch angekotzt, weil das Mädchen, an das er gar nicht mehr denken wollte, scheinbar nur noch Augen für Potter hatte. Ganz klar, er hatte noch immer mehr und vor allem andere Gefühle für sie, als er haben durfte.

Ginny verließ nach dem Essen die große Halle. Sie war müde von der ganzen Aufregung heute. Die Zugfahrt war echt beschissen gewesen. Man hätte sie wegen der ganzen Dementorensache ja wenigstens verwarnen können. Zwar ging es allen soweit ganz gut, aber etwas mitgenommen wirkten sie wohl schon. Draco hatte Harry natürlich gleich dafür runter geputzt, dass er umgefallen war. Typisch Draco. Er würde sich wohl nie ändern. Plötzlich wurde sie am Arm gepackt und mitgezogen. Sie wollte gerade aufschreien, als sie überrascht ihren Entführer erkannte und sich wütend werdend von ihm in eine kleine Putzkammer ziehen ließ.

„Sag mal hast du sie eigentlich noch alle?" Fuhr sie ihn auch gleich an, nachdem die Tür verschlossen war.

Auch er blitzte sie wütend an. Darüber hatte sie sich schon beim essen etwas gewundert, war augenblicklich aber zweitrangig. Gerade als Draco sie ebenfalls anfahren wollte, fuhr sie aber schon fort. "Stell dir vor das hätte jemand gesehen? Hast du daran mal gedacht?"

Sofort sah er sie betreten an. Nein hatte er in dem Moment nicht. Er hatte sie nur verschwinden sehen und seine Chance ergriffen ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachzudenken. Das war ja eigentlich nicht seine Art, aber jetzt war es nunmal geschehen.

„Ist ja nichts passiert. Also was gibt's denn so dringendes?" fragte sie schon viel versöhnlicher.

Ja, gute Frage. Er konnte es ja selbst kaum verstehen, es aber auch nicht abstreiten. Er war eifersüchtig. Zugeben wollte er es jedenfalls bestimmt nicht. Eine Ausrede musste her schnell. Zum Glück war er gut darin, allerdings hatte er das sowieso als zweites wissen wollen.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob alles okay bei dir ist."

Stirn runzelnd sah er sie an. Das sollte der Grund gewesen sein?

„Na, wegen der Dementoren. Ich hab mir halt Sorgen gemacht, schließlich hast du letztes Jahr eine Menge schlimmer Ding erlebt."

Ginny seufzte einfach nur kopfschüttelnd, womit Draco gar nichts anfangen konnte.

„Was ist?"

„Du hast dich eben über Harry schlapp gelacht, dich über die verängstigten Erstklässler lustig gemacht und auch sonst über fast jeden der ein wenig ängstlich wirkte und dann machst du dir wiederum um mich Sorgen."

„War ja klar, dir passt nicht, dass ich deinen neuen Freund schief angemacht hab."

Das warf Ginny für einen Moment aus der Bahn, als er sie so ungehalten anblaffte. Worum sollte es ihr gehen? Als Ginny ihn nur verblüfft ansah, deutete Draco das sofort wieder falsch.

„Hast wohl geglaubt ich krieg das nicht mit. Ich hab euch gesehen. Dich und Potter, wie verliebt ihr euch anlächelt."

Ginny musste sich das Lachen ernsthaft verkneifen, als sie langsam begriff worum es hier wirklich ging. Draco dagegen kam sich, jetzt wo es ihm so einfach herausgeplatzt war, total bescheuert vor. Fiel ja gar nicht auf, dass er eifersüchtig war. Am liebsten würde er im Erdboden versinken, vor allem als er sah, wie Ginnys Augen belustigt blitzten. Er wollte einfach nur noch raus, da legten sich ihre Hände in seinen Nacken.

„Wir sind ja eifersüchtig, Malfoy." grinste Ginny ihn an.

„Nein." Es klang wie bei einem trotzigen Kleinkind, wobei er ihr böse in die Augen guckte.

„Und jetzt lass mich gefälligst los."

Statt seiner Aufforderung nach zu kommen, kam sie noch einige Zentimeter auf ihn zu, so dass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten. Ihre Stimme wurde sanft aber bestimmt.

„Harry interessiert mich doch gar nicht und da ist auch rein gar nichts."

Fast automatisch legte er nun seine Arme um ihre Hüften und zog sie ganz an sich. Auch wenn Ginny nicht gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn noch mochte, ihre Gesten, der Klang ihrer Worte und ihre Augen sprachen für sich. „Es hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht dich bei ihm zu sehen." nuschelte er in ihr Haar „Ich hab gedacht du hast mich vergessen." Dann standen sie eine Weile einfach so da, eng aneinander geschmiegt. Es war so neu und so wunderschön, sich so nah beieinander und den Herzschlag des anderen zu spüren.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Ginny unsicher als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit voneinander lösten.

„Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Draco leise.

Er wusste gar nichts mehr. Seufzend rutschte er die Wand hinunter an die er sich gelehnt hatte und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Ginny kam sich nun etwas verloren vor und wusste nicht recht ob sie gehen oder bleiben sollte. Dann ließ sie sich aber doch neben ihn sinken. Jetzt war eh schon alles egal, außerdem fühlte sie sich gerade auch nicht danach jemanden zu sehen. Sie legte einfach den Kopf auf seine Schulter, woraufhin er begann leicht zu lächeln und nach ihrer Hand griff.

„Ginny, kann ich dich etwas fragen?" brach Draco das Schweigen.

Eigentlich war es eine sehr angenehme Stille, doch irgendwie brannte ihm das Thema noch immer auf der Seele.

„Klar?"

„Bist du dir sicher, dass da wirklich nichts mit Potter ist. Du warst schließlich schon mal in ihn verliebt. Vielleicht bist du es ja doch noch ein bisschen."

Ginny lächelte vor sich hin. Diese Unsicherheit die er ihr gegenüber zutage brachte, passte gar nicht dazu wie Draco sonst war. Sie überlegte kurz wie sie es ihm am besten erklären sollte.

„Wirklich nicht. Es war nur eine Schwärmerei. Ich glaub es war nur weil er "der" Harry Potter ist. Jetzt bin ich ihm einfach nur dankbar, dass er mich gerettet hat. Ich find ihn ganz nett, das wars aber auch. Außerdem ist er doch gar nicht mein Typ."

Bei dem letzten Satz hatte sie ihn grinsend in die Seite geknufft und Draco konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Eine Weile sprachen sie über die Ferien, während Draco die ganze Zeit mit Ginnys Fingern spielte, bis es aller höchste Zeit wurde in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen. Sie hatten nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, wie es nun weiterging. Wozu auch? Es hatte sich nichts geändert. Es ging einfach nicht.

xxx xxx xxx

Aufgebracht lief Ginny Essen in die große Halle. Die ganze Schule tuschelte schon seit Stunden, was im Unterricht "Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" der dritten Klasse passiert war. Sie wollte jetzt genau wissen, was passiert war, wobei sie aufpassen musste, nicht zu besorgt zu wirken. Zumindest nicht besorgt um Draco. Neugierig hörte sie zu, was die Drittklässler erzählten. Leider konnte sie nicht erfahren, wie es Draco jetzt ging. Erstens wusste das noch keiner so genau, zweitens schien man sich am Griffindortisch mehr Sorgen um Hagrid zu machen und auf Draco ehr sauer zu sein. Er war selber Schuld daran, was mit ihm passiert war. Hagrid hatte genau erklärt, wie man mit einem Hippogreif umzugehen hatte, aber der große Malfoy musste es ja besser wissen.

Ginny war unter dem Vorwand Halsschmerzen zu haben, kurz auf der Krankenstation gewesen. Beiläufig hatte sie sich bei Madame Pomfrey nach Draco erkundigt, der während Ginnys Aufenthalt geschlafen hatte. Jetzt wo sie wusste, dass mit ihm alles wieder in Ordnung kommen würde, wich ihre Sorge und machte Wut auf ihn Platz. Wie konnte dieser Trottel so dämlich sein? Ihm hätte sonst was passieren können...

xxx xxx xxx

Drei Tage waren mittlerweile vergangen, als Ginny und Draco sich das erste Mal in einem der Gänge über den Weg liefen. Mittlerweile war sie noch viel wütender auf ihn, aber aus anderen Gründen. Zwar durfte Hagrid weiter unterrichten, allerdings sollte es einen Prozess wegen des Hippogreifes Seidenschnabel geben. Was konnte denn bitte das arme Tier dafür, dass Draco zu dumm zum zuhören war. Ohne auf Crabbe und Goyle zu achten, ging sie schnurrstracks auf ihn zu.

Draco stellte besorgt fest, dass sie ihn wütend anfunkelnd auf ihn zukam. Was war los und vor allem - was hatte sie vor? Er versuchte sie, so abwertend wie möglich an zu sehen, als sie nun direkt vor ihm stand.

„Vollidiot!"

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte hatte sie ihm mit voller Kraft gegen den noch immer nicht ganz verheilten Arm geboxt. Als er vor Schmerzen wimmernd in die Knie ging, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging. Natürlich wollten Crabbe und Goyle sofort auf Ginny losgehen, was Draco aber gerade noch zu verhindern wusste.

„Lasst sie!" zischte er unter Schmerzen.

Als die beiden ihn verdutzt ansahen presste er noch ein „Helft mir lieber." raus.

Draco lag am Abend lange wach und dachte nach. Er musste sie unbedingt sehen, mit ihr reden. Er wollte wissen, was diese Aktion sollte. Warum hatte sie das getan? Sie schien stinksauer gewesen zu sein. Hatte er etwas verpasst? Er war schwer verletzt worden, und anstatt sich um ihn zu sorgen schlug sie ihn auch noch. Er hatte doch gar nichts getan, schon gar nichts, was dieses Verhalten rechtfertigte! Was noch viel schlimmer war, anstatt sauer su sein, wurmte ihn am meisten die Fage, ob sie ihn denn nicht mehr mochte. Er konnte sich noch so oft sagen, dass genau das sogar das beste wäre, der Gedanke daran tat viel zu weh. Mehr noch als der Schlag, den sie ihm verpasst hatte. Er stellte sich vor, sie irgendwann mit einem Anderen zu sehen, was über kurz oder lang garantiert passieren würde. Und da war es wieder, das gleiche quälende Gefühl, wie am ersten Abend, vor einigen Tagen. So sehr er auch wusste, wie unvernünftig das war, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.

xxx xxx xxx

Ginny fragte sich mittlerweile, was sie da geritten hatte. Schon, er hatte es irgendwie verdient und es hatte auch verdammt gut getan, allerdings hatte sie ein wenig Angst, dass er jetzt sehr sauer auf sie war. Nach langem hin und her schickte sie ihm eine Entschuldigung per Eule. So scheiße er sich auch benommen hatte, es gab keinen Grund ihn gleich zu schlagen. Am meisten hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er sie auch noch vor seinen Bodyguards beschützt und nicht mal verraten hatte. Das zeigte, wie viel sie ihm zu bedeuten schien.

Draco lag auf seinem Bett und lächelte in sich hinein. Sie hatte sich entschuldigt. Zwar wusste er noch immer nicht genau warum sie so sauer war, sie allerdings schien davon auszugehen, dass das klar wäre. Einen Grund genannt hatte sie ihm nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es weil er seinen Vater auf diesen Trottel Hagrid angesezt hatte. Irgendwie hatten die ganzen Gryffindors einen Narren an dem gefressen. Die letzten Tage hatte er seinen Entschluss immer wieder neu gefasst und wieder verworfen. Jetzt war er sich hundertprozentig sicher den Richtigen Entschluss gefasst zu haben. Seine Angst, sie könne ihn nicht mehr mögen schien schon wieder völlig unbegründet zu sein. Er wusste es war waghalsig, besonders für Ginny. Ginnys Familie war schon schlimm genug. Wenn es raus käme hätte er all ihre Brüder am Hals und sie würde wahrscheinlich auf ein Mädcheninternat weit weg geschickt werden. Und so bitter das klang, das wäre die positivste Variante. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen was ihm blühen würde, bekäme sein Vater das heraus. Hogwarts konnte er abschreiben soviel war sicher und was sonst noch auf ihn zu kam, darüber dachte er lieber gar nicht nach. Doch die größten Sorgen machte er sich um Ginny. Sein Vater hatte bewiesen, dass ihm das Leben einer kleinen Weasley nichts wert war. Er hätte sie erst im letzten Jahr beinahe für seine Ziele geopfert. Wenn raus käme, dass sein Sohn in dieses Mädchen verliebt war, würde er wahrscheinlich kein halt mehr machen. Wenn er das wirklich durchziehen wollte, musste er tierisch aufpassen. Wenn schon nicht um seinet-, dann wenigstens um Ginnys Willen. Das heißt, wenn er ihr das Risiko überhaupt wert war.

xxx xxx xxx

Es dauerte doch noch eine ganze Weile bis Draco sich durch rang sich wirklich bei Ginny zu melden. Zum einen hatte er erst sicher gehen müssen, dass alles ohne Risiko war, wenn sie sich wirklich dafür entscheiden würde ihm eine Chance zu geben, zum anderen war die ganze Schule in Aufruhr gewesen da Sirius Black allem Anschein nach im Schloss gewesen war. Jetzt hatte sich alles wieder beruhigt und Draco hatte endlich eine Lösung für seine Probleme gefunden. Ginny staunte nicht schlecht, als sie eines Morgens per Eule einen Brief bekam, von Draco. Er bat sie, am Abend bitte in die Eulerei zu kommen. Er müsse ganz dringend mit ihr reden. Zum Glück hatte er daran gedacht, den Brief nur für sie lesbar zu machen.

„Keine Ahnung, irgend so ein Witzbold, der mir n` leeren Zettel schickt." knurrte sie als Erklärung, da ihre Brüder wissen wollten, wer ihr denn geschrieben hatte.


	5. Jahr 2 2

Jahr 2 (2)

Pünktlich nach dem Abendessen stand sie in der Eulerei. Sie hatte sowieso einen Brief abschicken wollen. Als Draco kam, guckte sie ihn gespielt desinteressiert an. Sie war zwar natürlich nicht mehr sauer auf ihn, aber vielleicht wollte er sie ja auch nur zur Schnecke machen, wegen der Sache auf dem Flur. Dass sie sich entschuldigt hatte hieß doch nicht gleich, dass er sie auch angenommen hatte.

„Was willst du?" Draco schluckte, als sie ihn so begrüßte. Er hatte gehofft sie würde sich freuen ihn zu sehen, so wie er, doch sie klang irgendwie genervt.

Irgendwie war er sich gerade erneut so ganz und gar nicht mehr sicher, was genau er eigentlich hier wollte. Scheinbar hatte Ginny sowieso keine Lust mehr auf ihn. Unsicher versuchte er ihrem Blick stand zu halten.

'Komm schon Draco, du bist hier um mit ihr zu reden, jetzt tu das auch.'

„Hast..." Er atmete nochmal tief durch. „Hast du mich noch lieb?"

Ginny klappte der Mund auf. Sie hatte mit allem möglichen gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einer Frage.

„Ich...Ja, natürlich." antwortete sie verwirrt.

Draco stand nun genau vor ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Dann ist ja gut. Ich hab dich nämlich auch verdammt lieb."

Es war fast geflüstert. Bei jedem Wort war er ihrem Gesicht ein kleines Stück näher gekommen und nach dem letzten Wort lagen seine Lippen auf ihren. Nach der ersten Überraschung begann sie seinen scheuen Kuss zärtlich zu erwidern. Als sich dann ihre Münder öffneten und sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal berührten und ein zärtliches Spiel begannen, hatten beide das Gefühl, ein Feuerwerk würde in ihrem Körper explodieren. Nachdem dieser Kuss geendet hatte, standen sie wie schon vor etwa einem Monat Arm in Arm da und hielten sich einfach fest.

„Ich will dich nicht vergessen und schon gar nicht, dass du mich vergisst. Bitte gib uns eine Chance." sagte Draco leise.

Ginny löste sich ein kleines Stück um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Sie war völlig verwirrt. Hatte sie richtig gehört? Draco wollte ernsthaft mit ihr zusammen sein? Sie sah ihn traurig an

„Ich will ja, aber wie soll das funktionieren? Irgendwann fällt es auf, vor allem wenn ich dauernd Post bekomme, die ich vor meinen Brüdern nicht erklären kann. Und wie und wo sollen wir uns überhaupt treffen? Draco, das funktioniert einfach nicht."

„Das mit dem Treffen klappt schon. Ich weiß den perfekten Ort. Und für die Post hab ich auch schon eine Lösung. Bitte. Ich will das mit uns nicht wieder aufgeben."erklärte er beinahe flehend.

Ginny seufzte ergeben und lehnte sich wieder an seine Brust.

„Worauf lasse ich mich da nur ein? Also schieß los."

Draco grinste und drückte sie ein bisschen fester an sich. Er erzählte ihr, dass er in der Nähe, des Zaubertränke Klassenraumes ein unbewohntes Lehrerschlafzimmer gefunden und den Verschlusszauber geknackt hatte. Außer ihm, Crabbe und Goyle kannte diesen Raum niemand, bzw. wusste keiner was das für ein Zimmer war und wie es es geöffnet wurde und die zwei Idioten würden da eh nicht aufkreuzen. Sie kannten die Öffnungsformel nämlich auch nicht.

Er drückte ihr einen Wegplan dorthin in die Hand bat sie, am Mittwoch, übermorgen, um 15 Uhr dorthin zu kommen, da sie beide da keinen Unterricht hatten. Bis dahin wäre dann auch die Sache mit der Post geregelt.

Natürlich fragte Draco auch, was es denn nun genau mit dem Attentat im Gang, auf sich hatte, woraufhin sich Ginnys Blick etwas verdunkelte. „Weil ich blöde Kuh mir Sorgen um dich gemacht hab und erfahren muss dass du dir einfach nur zu fein dafür bist, ein paar einfachen Anweisungen zu Folgen. Und dann zu guter Letzt heulst du dich bei Papi über den bösen bösen Hippogreif und den noch viel böseren Hagrid aus."

Draco wollte nicht sofort den ersten Streit vom Zaun brechen, also schluckte er seine Meinung über den trotteligen Wildhüter und das gemeingefährliche Mistvieh einfach runter und erstickte stattdessen Ginny Schimpftiraden in einem erneutem Kuss.

„Lieb von dir... dass du dir Sorgen... gemacht hast... und... du bist süß... wenn du dich aufregst." murmelte er zwischen immer wieder neuen Küssen was Ginny kichernd hin nahm.

'Das hat man davon wenn man sich in den schlimmsten Idioten Hogwarts verliebt.'

Da jederzeit jemand kommen konnte verabschiedeten sie sich schon bald allerdings nicht ohne sich noch einen liebevollen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

xxx xxx xxx

Am Mittwoch war Ginny tatsächlich auf den Weg durch die Kerker und noch immer fragte sie sich ob sie noch bei Trost war. Das alles konnte doch einfach nicht gut gehen. Nicht nur, dass sie jeder Zeit doch erwischt werden konnten, sie und Draco waren doch grundverschieden. In ihren Ansichten und allem. Wahrscheinlich waren sie sie in Null Komma nichts wieder auseinander. Doch kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, wurde sie in einen stürmischen Kuss gezogen und sofort hatte sie alle Zweifel wieder vergessen. Nach der überschwänglichen Begrüßung musterte Draco seine Freundin und schnaubte missbilligend.

„Musst du dauernd dieses Muggelzeugs tragen."

Nun schnaubte auch Ginny „Pff ich mecker doch auch nicht, dass du nur in diesem altmodischen, viel zu weiten Umhängen rum rennst."

„Das ist nicht altmodisch, sondern tradi..." Dieses mal wurde er von einem Kuss seitens Ginny unterbrochen. Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett liegend und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Ginny war ziemlich aber positiv überrascht, dass Draco zu seiner Mutter scheinbar ein sehr liebevolles Verhältnis hatte. Draco wiederum konnte gut verstehen, wie sie als einzigstes Mädchen und jüngstes Kind, zwar verhätschelt, aber auch übermäßig begluckt wurde. Er hatte zwar keine Geschwister, allerdings verhielten Mütter sich bei Einzelkindern wohl ähnlich wie bei Nesthäkchen.

„Wenn meine Mutter wüsste, dass ich ne Freundin hab... Sie würd heulen wie ein Schlosshund, weil ich sie bald nicht mehr brauche."

Ginny lachte „Meine Mutter würde persönlich hier auftauchen um mir klar zu machen, dass ich noch viel zu klein für Jungs bin. Dann würde sie alle meine Brüder auf mich ansetzen, dass ich bloß keinen Schritt mehr alleine gehe."

Darüber was passieren würde, wenn die Eltern wissen würden, wer der Freund bzw die Freundin war schwiegen sie.

Die Lösung für das Problem der Verständigung, war genial. Draco hatte Verzauberte Pergamentrollen besorgt. Man musste seine Nachricht nur aufschreiben und schon erschien sie auf dem Gegenstück bei dem Empfänger. Sie mussten also nur aufpassen, dass niemand diese Pergamente fand, was ja wohl das einfachste von der Welt war. Immerhin konnte man die Nachtschränke mit einem Passwort sichern, die Tinte für alle anderen unsichtbar zaubern oder direkt nach Erhalt löschen.

xxx xxx xxx

Von jetzt an trafen sie sich regelmäßig in ihrem Raum um zu schmusen knutschen oder einfach nur reden. Natürlich stritten sie auch von Zeit zu Zeit immer mal wieder über ihre unterschiedlichen Einstellungen, doch sie vesönten sich dann auch immer schnell wieder. Irgendwann hatten sie mal wieder einen kleinen Streit wegen Muggelgeborener.

„Was ist denn eigentlich dein Problem mit Muggelgeborenen? Was soll denn schlechter an ihnen sein?"

„Ginny, überleg doch mal. Schlammblüter können doch gar nicht wissen was sie mit der Magie anfangen sollen, und können logischerweise auch niemals so stark werden wie ein Reinblut, dessen Magie X- Generationen alt ist."

„Scheiße Draco. Wie kann man nur so einen Schwachsinn glauben. Man sieht doch ganz klar an Hermine, dass das Quatsch ist. Außerdem sag nicht ständig Schlammblut. Ich HASSE das"

„Pah. Auswendig lernen können sogar Vince und Greg."

Ginny sah ihn nun herausfordernd an. „Okay. Dann versuch doch einmal eine bessere Note zu bekommen als sie. Ich verspreche dir ich sag kein Wort mehr."

„Eine einzige?" grinsend zog er seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja eine einzige. Aber bevor du dich hier freust wie n Kleinkind. Zaubertränke zählt nicht." flötete Ginny zurück was Draco wiederum provozierend gucken ließ. „Ach. Schiss zu verlieren?"

„Zzz Snape würde dir noch ne bessere Note wie Hermine geben, wenn die der Kessel in die Luft fliegt."

Er wurde innerlich etwas sauer. Er war gut in Zaubertränke und das ließ er sich auch von seiner Freundin nicht nehmen. Er sagte aber nichts dazu, sondern wurde nur von seinem verletzten Stolz darin bestärkt darauf einzugehen.

„Gut eine einzige Note und du meckerst nie wieder. Ich beweis dir schon, dass Schlammblut nichts ist, im Gegensatz zu mir."

„Gut, aber wenn du es nicht schaffst, bis zum Ende des Jahres, wirst du dieses Wort nicht mehr in den Mund nehmen."

Mit blitzenden Augen streckte sie ihm die Hand entgegen. Draco schlug ein.

Dann zog er sie am Arm, dass sie ihm entgegen flog und er küsste sie, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

xxx xxx xxx

Draco schlug die Augen auf. Was war das denn für ein Traum? Klar, er hatte schon oft von Ginny geträumt, aber nicht so... Nicht, dass ihm der Traum nicht gefallen hatte, er hatte ihm sogar mehr als nur gefallen, allerdings hatte er noch gar nicht ernsthaft über sowas nachgedacht. Er hatte geträumt, dass er unter der Dusche stand und plötzlich war Ginny rein gekommen. Völlig nackt. Dann hatte sie angefangen ihn zu küssen, immer wilder. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seiner Haut und ihre Körper schmiegten sich aneinander. Dann war er wach geworden. Langsam wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnend, verzog er das Gesicht, als er feststellte er, dass das er ein ziemlich unangenehmes klebriges Gefühl in den Shorts hatte. Daran konnte doch nur dieser Zabini schuld sein, der ihn dauernd von wegen Weiber und Titten zu textete. Dieser Kerl schien nichts anderes mehr im Kopf zu haben, und ihn, Draco als einzig würdigen Gesprächspartner auserwählt zu haben. Irgendwie schien da was in seinem Kopf hängen geblieben zu sein und hatte sich heute Nacht selbstständig gemacht. Zum Glück schliefen noch alle anderen. So konnte er aufstehen und mit frischen Shorts bewaffnet ins Bad unter die Dusche schleichen. Dort stellte er fest, dass auch das nicht viel besser war, denn ihm kamen die Bilder aus seinem Traum wieder in den Kopf, und diese ließen sich einfach nicht abschütteln. Resigniert schloss er die Augen und ließ die Bilder zu. Ohne es wirklich wahr zu nehmen wanderte seine Hand nach unten. 'Scheiße ist das gut..'

xxx xxx xxx

Als sie sich das nächste Mal trafen war Draco die ganze Sache völlig unangenehm. Er schämte sich, so über Ginny nachgedacht zu haben und das seitdem nicht nur einmal. Wenn Ginny das nur ahnen würde, sie würde nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollen oder ihn direkt umbringen. Ginnys Optik machte es nicht gerade leichter. Diese Muggelsachen zeigten einfach zu viel von ihrer schlanken Körperform, dem knackige Hintern und den süßen Brüsten, die zwar noch klein, aber deutlich zu erkennen waren. Das alles bestätigte ihn nur darin, dass Muggelsachen verboten gehörten.

„Hey, was hast du?" fragte sie besorgt, da er ihr heute irgendwie abwesend erschien.

„Alles okay, ehrlich."

Ginny sah ihn skeptisch an. Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er seine typisch hämische Malfoy- freude aufgesetzt hätte, dass Harry beim Spiel gegen Huffelpuff verloren hatte vom Besen geflogen und sein Besen schrott war. Allerdings schien er mit seinen Gedanken völlig woanders zu sein. Um endlich seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen setzte sie sich einfach auf ihn, beugte sich hinunter, küsste sanft seine Lippen und er schlang auch sofort seine Arme um sie.

'Ganz ruhig Draco. Sie kann schließlich keine Gedanken lesen. Du musst langsam wieder klar im Kopf kommen.'

Dann setzte sie sich plötzlich auf ihn und er hielt die Luft an. Diese Position brachte seine Gedanken nicht gerade wieder auf den richtigen Weg. Dann spürte er ihre wundervollen sanften Lippen. Wie von selbst bewegten sich seine Arme, um sie festzuhalten und er begann den Kuss zu erwidern. Als er merkte dass es problematisch für ihn wurde, drehte er sich einfach mit ihr auf die Seite und hoffte einfach, dass sie nichts bemerkt hatte.

'Na also, so schwer ist das doch gar nicht.'

Ginny allerdings hatte seine Lage sehr wohl erkannt und war eher amüsiert über die Tatsache, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie es mitbekam. Was dachte er denn von ihr? Dass sie ihn für ein Ungeheuer hielt? Sie hatte schließlich sechs Brüder und war sich daher der biologischen Problematik von Jungen in dem Alter bewusst. Sie fand das Verhalten ihres Freundes einfach nur total niedlich. Langsam löste sie den Kuss, lächelte ihn an und fuhr ihm liebevoll durchs Haar. In diesem Moment hatte sie nur einen Gedanken im Kopf, den sie auch aussprach.

„Ich liebe dich!"

Draco strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und drückte Ginny fest an sich. Natürlich liebte er sie und eigentlich war es klar, dass sie ihn auch liebte, sonst wären sie schließlich nie dieses Risiko eingegangen, doch so direkt hatten sie es sich noch nie gesagt und dies zum ersten Mal zu hören bescherte ihm ein nie gekanntes Hochgefühl.

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

So schwer wie an diesem Tag war es für beide noch nie gewesen sich bis zu ihrem nächsten Treffen zu trennen.


	6. Jahr 2 3

Weiß eigentlich nicht ob Ginny dieses Weihnachten in Hogwarts ist, aber da ich meine dass Ron es ist, bin ich einfach mal davon ausgegangen, dass seine Geschwister auch da sind.

Naja und die Weihnachtsgeschenke sind auch nicht gerade der Bringer, aber mir fiel einfach nix besseres ein. Bin leider auch im echten Leben bei Geschenken ziemlich einfallslos. Vielleicht kann mir ja Jemand Tipps für die nächsten Weihnachtsgeschenke geben.

Musste übrigens im letzten Chap einen Satz verschieben, da er an einer völlig falschen Stelle war.

Jahr 2 (3)

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen schnell und dann war es auch schon kurz vor Weihnachten. Draco wartete von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend, was Ginny sofort misstrauisch machte als sie den Raum betrat.

„Gewonnen!" Ginny verstand nicht sofort was er meinte und Draco begann mit einem Pergament vor ihrer Nase rum zu wedeln. „Gewonnen." wiederholte er jetzt säuselnd. Ginny riss ihm ungläubig das Pergament aus der Hand und sah drauf.

„Frag das Schlammblut, sie war schlechter in der Aufgabe." fügte Draco noch hinzu.

Seine Freundin allerdings schnaubte. „Pah, das zählt nicht. Das ist Beschiss."

Draco zog belustigt fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum das denn bitte? Das musst du mir jetzt aber erklären."

„Ihr hattet doch in VgddK auch Vertretung bei Snape."

„Und?"

„Na wir haben ausgemacht, bei Snape zählt nicht."

Durch Ginnys nörgelnden Tonfall wurde Draco nur noch amüsierter. „Die Rede war von Zaubertränke, nicht direkt von Snape. Nichts zu machen. Ich hab gewonnen."

Dann zog er sie noch immer grinsend einfach zu sich auf den Schoß und schloss sie in seine Arme, woraufhin sie nochmal schnaubte.

„Elender Slytherin."

Als er sie küssen wollte, zog sie beleidigt immer wieder den Kopf weg, was allerdings mehr gespielt als Ernst war, bis Draco ergeben seufzte. „Friedensangebot?"

„Hm?

„Ich sage nie wieder Schlammblut wenn ich weiß, dass du irgendwo in der Nähe bist, okay?"

Nun grinste Ginny. „Ich sollte mich öfter weigern dich zu küssen um meinen Willen durch zu setzen."

Draco verdrehte die Augen sagte dazu aber nichts. Wahrscheinlich würde das sogar wirklich wirken. Er beschloss lieber das Thema zu wechseln. „In einer Woche ist Weihnachten."

Ginnys Gesicht verdunkelte sich mit einem Schlag, was Draco doch sehr irritierte. Hatte sie nicht noch vor Kurzem davon geschwärmt wie schön Weihnachten war und wie sehr sie dieses Fest liebte?

„Was ist denn los?"

„Hm nichts."

„Gryffindors lügen nicht." bohrte er sanft nach, woraufhin Ginny ehr bockig reagierte.

„Dann will ich halt nicht drüber reden."

Eigentlich war es schon so, dass Ginny sich auf Weihnachten freute, sie liebte es über alles, egal ob in Hogwarts oder zu Hause. Ihr Problem war, dass sie einfach rein gar nichts wusste was sie Draco schenken sollte, was sie ihm schenken konnte ohne sich zu blamieren. Sie konnte dem verwöhnten, reichen Malfoyerben ja schlecht mit ein paar Süßigkeiten, oder etwas selbst gemachten kommen. Das war einfach lächerlich. Aber einfach gar nichts schenken konnte sie genau so wenig.

„Ich möchte mir aber nicht die ganzen Ferien um dich Sorgen machen." riss Draco sie leise und liebevoll aus ihren Gedanken.

„Draco?" begann sie nun nach einigen Überlegungen, während ihr Kopf an seinem lehnte.

„Hm?"

„Was liebst du überhaupt an mir?"

Draco sah sie verblüfft an.

Ginny wurde etwas rot. „Na ja, ich bin doch nur eine arme Weasley. Was willst du überhaupt mit mir?"

Draco drehte ihren Kopf nun so, dass sie sich in die Augen sahen. „Ich liebe alles an dir. Deine liebe und süße Art bis zu deiner unsäglichen Sturheit. Am liebsten mag ich deine Augen, die immer deine Stimmung und Gefühle widerspiegeln. In die hab ich mich sofort, von Anfang an verliebt. Und was ich mit dir will? Dich im Arm halten, küssen und nie wieder hergeben,"

Ginny lächelte nun wieder ein wenig aber es war immer noch ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich hab aber kein Geld um dir ein vernünftiges Geschenk zu kaufen.

Statt einer Antwort küsste er sie einfach nieder. Dieses Mädchen machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass sie sich um so was Sorgen machte. Als wenn er das nicht gewusst hätte. Gut, genau genommen verdrängte er schon die ganze Zeit so gut wie möglich, dass sie eine Weasley war, aber natürlich vergaß er es nicht komplett.

„Wofür war das denn?" fragte Ginny nach diesem unglaublichen Kuss.

„Dafür wie süß du bist. Es ist doch egal was du mir schenkst. Hauptsache es erinnert mich an dich."

Dann lächelten sie sich einfach nur an. Plötzlich sprang Ginny auf, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf.

„Du bist ein Genie!"

Draco grinste nun sein gehässiges Malfoygrinsen, allerdings in ganz leicht abgeschwächter Version. „Was du nicht sagst."

„Eingebildeter Schnösel." lachte Ginny und ließ sich wieder zu ihm aufs Bett sinken, diesmal allerdings neben ihn und riss ihn mit sich, so dass sie beide nebeneinander zum liegen kamen.

„Wirst du mich vermissen?" hauchte Ginny leise als sie sich mal wieder einfach nur ansahen.

„Natürlich. Du kannst Fragen stellen." schmunzelte Draco

Es wäre schön gewesen, sie hätten Weihnachten zusammen in Hogwarts bleiben können. Wo Ferien waren, hätten sie sich öfter treffen können. Sie hätten Zeit gehabt und da nur wenig Schüler da blieben hätte sich nicht mal jemand gefragt wo sie waren. Während der Schulzeit war das immer etwas komplizierter. Crabbe und Goyle hingen fast ständig an Draco und das einzig praktische an ihnen war, dass sie zu dämlich waren um misstrauisch zu werden, wenn Draco mal wieder seine Ruhe haben wollte und spurlos verschwand. Ginnys Freundinnen dagegen hatten sich schon öfter gefragt, wo die kleine Weasley schon wieder rum gammelte.

xxx xxx xxx

Ginny war in den nächsten Nachmittag sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Bücherei zu durchforsten. Ihr fehlte nur noch der passende Zauberspruch, genau genommen zwei Zaubersprüche, dann hatte sie alles zusammen.

Draco hoffte, dass Ginny sein Geschenk gefallen würde. Er wusste, er konnte ihr nichts allzu teures schenken, nicht dass sie es ihm nicht wert wäre, aber er kannte ihren unnötigen Weasleystolz. Seltsam, bevor er sie kannte, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten, dass Weasleys sowas wie Stolz überhaupt kannten. Da hatte er sich geirrt. Dann beim letzten Hogsmeadwochenende hatte er das perfekte Geschenk gefunden. Na, was hieß perfekt, es war ein verdammt kitschiges Mädchengeschenk. So eins das Mädchen total süß und romantisch fanden, Jungen eigentlich bescheuert und lächerlich. Zu ihm und Ginny passte es aber einfach verdammt gut. Er musste nur noch heraus finden wie er es entsprechend tarnen konnte.

xxx xxx xxx

Ginny war völlig verblüfft und gerührt, als sie an Weihnachten, ihr Geschenk von Draco öffnete. . Okay, er war zu ihr immer total lieb und süß, fast immer, aber dass er ihr so etwas schenkte, hätte sie ihm dann doch nicht zugetraut. So wie sie selbst hatte auch er einen kurzen Brief zugefügt, den sie nun las nachdem sie sich die Kette mit dem halben Herzen umgelegt hatte

Hi mein Schatz!

Ich hoffe dein Geschenk gefällt dir. So wissen wir immer, dass wir zusammengehören.

Mach dir keine Gedanken darum, dass es jemand sehen könnte. Außer uns sehen alle nur einen kleinen Löwenanhänger bei dir und einen Schlangenanhänger bei mir.

Und bevor du dich aufregst. Es war wirklich nicht teuer, außerdem fand ich es einfach eine schöne Idee. Ich hoffe du hast schöne Weihnachten.

Ich liebe dich, Draco.

Und wie sie sich freute. Es war tausendmal besser als ihrs. Auch wenn er das Gegenteil gesagt, hoffte sie er würde nicht enttäuscht sein. Sie nahm einen der Pergamentbögen von Draco aus dem Nachtschrank um ihm sofort zu schreiben.

Draco freute sich riesig über sein Geschenk. Es war einfach super, so hatte er sie immer bei sich. Es war ein Foto von Ginny, dass wie sie schrieb mit einer einfachen Weihnachtskarte zusammengefügt war, und zwar so dass nur er das Foto sehen konnte. Er nahm sein magisches Pergament aus dem Nachtschrank um ihr zu schreiben und sah, dass sie schneller gewesen war.

G-Vielen vielen Dank. Die Kette und die ganze Idee sind wirklich wunderschön. Ich liebe dich.

D-Freut mich dass es dir gefällt. Dir auch Danke. Jetzt kann ich dich immer sehen wann ich will. Du siehst super auf dem Bild aus. Ich liebe dich auch.

G-Es gefällt dir echt? Du findest es nicht blöd oder so?

D-Quatsch, ich hab mich total gefreut.

G-Dann bin ich beruhigt. Und wie ist es bei dir bis jetzt?

D-Es geht. Langweilig aber erträglich. Weihnachten mit meinen Eltern, hauptsächlich meinem Vater ist halt ziemlich steif. Wie ist es bei dir in Hogwarts? G-Es ist toll hier! Nur schade, dass ich dich nicht sehen kann.

D-Du fehlst mir auch.

Sie schrieben noch eine ganze Weile, bis Ginny in die große Halle und Draco zu seinen Eltern zum Frühstück ging.

xxx xxx xxx

Weihnachten und auch Sylvester waren vorbei und endlich war Draco wieder da. Gleich am Tag seiner Rückkehr trafen sich Ginny und er in ihrem geheimen Raum. Kaum war er, kurz nach ihr, eingetroffen fiel sie ihm schon glücklich um den Hals. Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig begrüßt und sich noch einmal beieinander für die Geschenke bedankt hatten, lagen sie wieder mal an einander gekuschelt auf dem Bett und Ginny erzählte ihm von ihren Ferien in Hogwarts.

„Und ist bei dir doch noch irgendwas interessantes passiert?" fragte sie als sie nichts mehr zu erzählen wusste.

„Oh ja!" schnaubte er

Ginny sah ihn groß an und er erklärte. „Meine Mutter meinte, es sei langsam an der Zeit, mit mir über Mädchen und sowas zu reden."

„Und wie war's?" fragte Ginny höchst amüsiert.

Draco sah sie böse an, da sie das ja sehr witzig zu finden schien. „Peinlich. Einfach nur saupeinlich."

Ginny konnte ihr Grinsen einfach nicht zurückhalten. „Ach ja? Was hat sie denn so erzählt? So wegen Mädchen und vor allem wegen SOWAS?"

Draco fragte sich warum er nicht einfach den Mund gehalten hatte. Dass seine Mutter ihm etwas über Veränderungen an seinem Körper und seiner Gefühlswelt erzählte, war schon schlimm genug, aber dass seine Freundin sich darüber lustig machte, musste er nicht auch noch haben.

„Hm, dass ich ein hübsches Kerlchen bin und mich bald vor Verehrerinnen nicht mehr retten kann." brachte er dann plötzlich grinsend eine der Aussagen seiner Mutter zum Vorschein.

Nun schnaubte Ginny, ging aber auf seine Ablenkung ein. „Is klar. Da freut sich das Malfoyego. Vor Verehrerinnen mehr retten. Dass ich nicht lache."

„Ach ja? Mindestens zwei hab ich doch jetzt schon."

Ginny wurde hellhörig „Also ich "verehre" dich ganz bestimmt nicht, aber egal. Wer ist es?"

Draco grinste triumphierend über ihren zickigen Ton und wandelte ihre Aussage vom Anfang des Jahres in eine Frage ab. „Sind wir etwa eifersüchtig, Weasley?"

„Wer?!" wiederholte sie schmollend ohne ihm zu antworten.

Draco drückte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen „Du bist so süß"

„Draco! Suchs dir aus. Entweder sagst du mir jetzt wer deine ominöse Verehrerin ist oder erzählst du mir detailliert von dem Gespräch mit deiner Mutter."

„Es ist Pansy. Okay? Sie ist wohl schon seit der ersten Klasse in mich verknallt." erklärte er nun, um ihre Geduld nicht zu strapazieren.

Darauf hin verfinsterte sich Ginnys Blick noch mehr. „Diese Kreischziege? Die soll bloß die Finger von dir lassen."

Draco musste lachen. „Oh ja und wie eifersüchtig du bist." Diese Tatsache machte ihn irgendwie verdammt stolz. Wahrscheinlich weil es ihm endlich auch mal zeigte, dass auch sie Angst hatte ihn verlieren zu können.

Als sie ihn böse ansah verwandelte sein Grinsen sich in ein liebevolles Lächeln während er ihr durchs Haar strich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Pansy und auch sonst alle anderen Mädchen sind mir scheißegal."

Ginny seufzte ergeben und lächelte zurück. Sie wusste ja auch, dass dem so war. Trotzdem, der Gedanke, dass noch andere an ihrem Draco interessiert sein könnten, eine Anderere es schon war, passte ihr gar nicht. Besitzergreifend nahm sie ihn so fest wie möglich in den Arm, was er sich auch gerne gefallen ließ.


End file.
